


Damn those arms

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: wonkyun is sailing [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but ayyyy wonkyun, fights??, i dont know what im doing, jookyun mentioned, kinda drunk when writing this, kinda fluffy towards the end, shownu is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: They just needed a talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS TRASH

Changkyun glared at the vocalist, annoyed as he slapped Hoseok's hand away from his neck for the umpteenth time. When the latter responded by chuckling, the very sound that makes Changkyun melt every time he hears it, the rapper tried to keep the frown, that was threatening to evaporate away, on his face.

He continued talking though, to the camera that Kihyun was holding. Talking about the subway and whatnot, but in reality he had almost forgotten about what he was talking about, when Hoseok's hand came close to him the first time. He had said 'territory', instead of whatever he was supposed to say.

Changkyun hates how affected he is, by a man named Hoseok.

When the named man tried to flick at his neck once again, Changkyun lost it. 

"HEYY!" The rapper yelled, earning the amused looks from both Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

Hoseok laughed again, before promising the younger male that he won't do it again.

Changkyun huffed, turning away from the vocalist.

-

-

-

"Go, talk it out." Hyunwoo was saying, pushing Changkyun into Hoseok's room forcefully. 

"There's nothing to talk about!" The latter tried to refuse, but Hyunwoo just wouldn't have it.

"We all had enough of your couple fights this week. Go end it or something." Changkyun was pushed into the room once Hyunwoo finished his sentence. Damn those arms.

Hoseok looked up from the tablet he was using, into Changkyun's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't be here?" Changkyun paused, aware of how rude he was being. "Hyunwoo hyung forced me here - those arms." He continued, in a softer tone.

"If you don't want to be here, then get out. I don't want to see you either. I'll talk to Hyunwoo or something." Hoseok replied, his eyes already leaving the younger male and focused back onto whatever he was reading on his tablet.

Changkyun seethed at the vocalist's words. Stomping towards the older male, he pulled the tablet out of the latter's grasp, his voice loud and clear as he shouted a response back at Hoseok. "Can you stop being such an arse? At least look at me in the eyes when you're...talking..." Changkyun trailed off, realizing what was on the screen.

"What, you're now into invading my privacy too? What is wrong with you?" Hoseok shouted back, advancing towards the younger male in an attempt to get his device back.

"Why are you watching this?" Changkyun whispered, demanding an answer from the older male. On the screen, was a fan made video dedicated to Jookyun, or rather, Jooheon and Changkyun, and was paused on a picture where both of them were in onesies and were standing undeniably close to each other, with arms wrapped around each other.

"It's none of your business." Hoseok muttered, as he snatched the device from in between Changkyun's hands. "Get out." Hoseok gestured towards the door.

"Way to appreciate my presence, Hoseok." Changkyun spat, watching the vocalist flinch from the lack of 'hyung' behind his name. "At least Jooheon hyung likes it when I spend time with him." Ignoring how Hoseok's fist curled up at the mention of the other rapper's name, Changkyun turned on his heels and stomped his way out.

Before he could leave, though, a strong pair of arms pulled him back and his cheeks slammed against a rock-hard chest.

"I;m sorry, don't leave, please." Hoseok's previous mean demeanor was gone and replaced by something akin to guilt as he whispered apologetically into the rapper's ear, making the latter shiver.

Changkyun stood limp in the vocalist's tight grasp, speechless.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to speak as Hoseok continued on. "I was just slightly envious of you and Jooheon's relationship - the other day you named the bag of nachos joocho." 

"Slightly envious?" Changkyun raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, you brat. Very jealous." Hoseok confessed bitterly.

Changkyun grinned, as he breathed in the cologne of the other man. "But the other day you reacted the Hyungwonho scene and you called me noisy on vlive."

"The Hyungwonho scene was for the fans, and you're really noisy." 

"Let me go, I'll go find Jooheon hyung right now." Changkyun tried to free himself from the tight hold the vocalist had on him, but the latter just wouldn't let go.

"I'm just kidding, kkukkung."'

"Let me go while I go grab a bag of Joochos." Changkyun continued to struggle against Hoseok.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Somehow, Changkyun managed to free himself from the death grip and rushed towards the door, flinging it open - only to be met with Hyunwoo's arms forcing him back in.

"Damn those arms!" Changkyun cried as he was met with Hoseok's chest once again.

"Thanks, Hyunwoo!" Hoseok called out before smirking at the smaller boy in his arms and crashing his lips into the latter's.


End file.
